wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE NXT Results: November 23, 2010
Posted by Steve Carrier Footage aired of Aksana being eliminated. Focus was then placed on the remaining rookies, Kaitlyn, Naomi, and A.J. The opening video aired and fireworks lit up the stage. Michael Cole welcomed us to the show and said there were only two weeks left. Matt Striker brought out the rookies. Kaitlyn wore a shirt that said, "I love mustaches." Josh Mathews checked in and said he liked Kaitlyn's trucker style hat. WWE Trivia is your first competition tonight, ladies and gentlemen. The first set of questions pertained to NXT. Really? Striker stopped the competition because Cole and Josh were having a conversation. No immunity by the way anymore, so this competition is even more worthless than normal. Cole was lounging and facing the audience while texting. The second round of questions included Madison Square Garden, Undertaker, Fabulous Moolah, Tribute to the Troops, and Triple H as the answers. A.J. kicked the crap out of her challengers... Kaitlyn will face Nikki Bella after the break... C Nikki Bella (with Brie Bella) defeated Kaitlyn (with Vickie Guerrero) in 3:22. Kaitlyn was powerful and aggressive with his offense. Nikki has improved. Nice snapmare and dropkick. She applied a submission, sort of a quad stretch of sorts. Q2 The announcers started talking about Miz and the signs in the crowd. I tuned out a bit. Nikki hit what I think is her finisher for the win... Vickie yelled at Kaitlyn and she didn't want to hear it... Cole went from joking to serious quickly when talking about John Cena saying goodbye last night. Footage was then shown from Cena's very good farewell speech... C A.J. (with Primo) defeated Naomi (with Kelly Kelly) in 5:57. Naomi caught A.J. on the top rope and slammed her to the mat. Naomi dropkicked A.J. in the back and followed with a huge leg drop for a two count. Cole and Josh suggested there might be another season of NXT. A.J. kicked out of an enziguri. Naomi slowed down and worked on the arm and shoulder. A.J. came back with a tilt-a-whirl DDT for a two count. A low dropkick by A.J. scored her another nearfall. A.J. then tilt-a-whirled into her version of the octopus, which Cole said about a hundred times, and Naomi tapped out... The last competition tonight will be a sumo contest... C Kaitlyn rolled to the ring in her sumo suit. "That's how Chimel gets to the arena every night," quipped Cole. Nice. A.J. still hopped around. Looks like she actually had to since she needed help to get into the ring. It looked like she was not alone in her suit. There was a sumo circle in the ring. You know the rules. Naomi pushed Kaitlyn down but fell over her and out of the circle, so she was eliminated. Okay then. Kaitlyn toyed with A.J. Kaitlyn's foot went out of the circle, but the referee looking right at it did not call it. They restarted the match. I'm not a sumo expert, but I don't think they restart matches. Kaitlyn won the restart. Cole said it meant nothing because the Pros already voted and one of the rookies is going home. Cole said Raw was one of the best ever and after the break, they will let those people that do not watch Raw, but watch NXT, know what happened last night... C They aired an ad for the WWE Championship book and they put the main plate from the current belt on the cover. Ridiculous... A video package aired from last night's Randy Orton vs. Wade Barrett WWE Championship match. Of course, The Miz then successfully cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and became the WWE Champion for the first time... Striker stood backstage with the three rookies and asked them all who should be eliminated. Kaitlyn and A.J. both said Naomi. They are BFFs. Naomi said Kaitlyn cannot wrestle and should be eliminated... C Q4 Elimination time. Before the show, I figured Naomi would go or even Kaitlyn. However, A.J. was surprising eliminated. A.J. said she was not a supermodel and WWE is ready for someone to represent every girl in the audience. This is her dream and not the last time we have seen her. She thanked everyone and said we would see her again... A.J. headed to the back and the show came to a close... Category:WWE NXT